Dreams Scented of Coconut and Apple
by Rufus T. Serenity
Summary: Cody starts his senior year of high school and is already depressed. Thankfully for him, Lindsay's family just moved into his neighbor and she's at his school. The two former Total Drama contestants become fast friends. The blonde's presence lifts Cody's spirits considerably. But what happens when the lovable Tech Geek starts to develop powerful feelings for the sweet bombshell?


**Author Notes: Hello guys! This is my first attempt at a true one-shot. As my favorites will show, I'm not a massive of one-shots generally speaking. True, there some very good exceptions but for the most part I like multi-chapter stories so much more and whenever I finish a one-shot I always think about what would come next. **

**However, this idea was floating in a head for a few weeks now and I knew that I had to write this as a one-shot in order to get focus back on my multi-chapter stories. **

**Aside from that, I was compelled to write this because I really like the pairing of Cody and Lindsay but there is almost no fan-fiction devoted to it on here at all. From 2009 to 2013 when I'm writing this there have only been 9 stories with Cody and Lindsay as listed characters when you search in all of the ratings from K to M. To help the others who love this couple, I was compelled to write my first one-shot. **

**So, here's my Cody/Lindsay one-shot: Dreams Scented of Coconut and Apple**

* * *

Cody started to stir, finally feeling himself being released bit by bit from a pleasant slumber. He groggily began to slowly open his eyes as he awoke. With his vision still blurry, he could help but smile and sigh in contentment. He had such a wonderful sleep, such a wonderful dream. It was a dream of blonde hair and blue eyes, of cowboy boots and blue bandannas. It was a dream of her, that wonderful girl…that dream girl…

He had dreamed of Lindsay.

Within a space of time of only a few seconds, the entire long sequence of the dream played itself out before Cody's slowing stirring eyes before leaving him forever.

Wanting to savor the wonderful dream while he could, he stayed still and let it play out.

* * *

Starting in the middle, as dreams almost always do, Cody remembered returning to his high school. Four seasons of Total Drama were now concluded and were done for good. Without the show to torture them with, Chris released the teens from their contracts.

Everyone returned to the lives they left behind. And for Cody, he wished he hadn't. For now, on the first day of school, of his senior year of high school, it was all the same. He was for all intents and purposes a victim of bullying, of being a friendless outcast. Even worse, he was doomed to be left without any ladies in his life…just as alone as always.

The first school day had just started and he was already depressed…

"Colby! Oh, hi Colby!" A voice suddenly screamed out. A light and sweet voice; a girl's voice.

Turning his head in shock, Cody didn't have time to recognize whose voice it was before everything went black. Something, two somethings, had obscured Cody's vision. They were soft and warm and big…and smelled like coconut skin cream and apple-scented shampoo. Cody liked these things!

Then the objects left Cody, as they did…Cody only began to realize what had happened. Someone hugged him; a girl had hugged him. A girl with a familiar and lovely face…who had unknowingly put his face in-between her massive, wonderful boobs!

With his own face trying unsuccessfully to fight down a massive rosy blush, Cody attempted to speak. "H-ha-hi…hi Lindsay…"

"Hi, Colby. How are you doing?"

"It's…um, it's Cody, Lindsay, but it doesn't really matter...its ok."

"Oh, I'm sorry." Lindsay says, showing a look of shame that was absolutely adorable. "I'm not very good with names."

"Like I said, its ok." Cody reassures her, resulting in a smile that was even better. "So, what are you doing here Lindsay? Uh, I've never seen you in school before, I mean."

"Today's my first day. My family moved here, like, a few weeks ago…or maybe a few days? I don't remember which. Either way, this is my first day at my new school."

"And how's your first day going so. I mean, it just started but how's it been so far?"

"Not that good." Lindsay admitted, looking sad. "There are, like, so many people here. And I, like, don't know any of them! I'm sure they're nice but I'm not that good with new people. I have nightmares just thinking about all the names I'll have to remember!"

Cody fought the urge to chuckle at the silly expression on Lindsay's face and the obviousness of her confessional. While not that much of an issue to him, it was clear that it troubled the Blonde girl greatly. Plus, it was likely she was moving from being one of the most popular girls in her school to a new student. For Lindsay, it had to be a shock.

"Don't worry Lindsay, I'm sure you'll make a lot of friends really quickly." Cod says.

"You really think so!?" Lindsay says, her previously saddened face now almost bursting with joy.

"I do. I'm sure people will be fighting tooth and claw to hang out with you."

"Aw, that's so sweet! Thanks!"

As she smiled at him, Cody couldn't help but notice how much better he felt. True, nothing more had happened other than a glorious hug and some very basic conversation. But still, he felt noticeably better than when this school day just started.

"But how's your day going so far, uh, Kobe?" Lindsay asks after a moment or two.

'_Of course! The universe couldn't have me be happy for more than five second today!'_ Cody screamed inside his mind.

"Oh, um…well…" Cody says, starting to rub the back of his neck. "You see…it's not been that good a day. But then again, school's never really been that good for me."

Lindsay stared at Cody as if you had told her that Earth was made of Lego blocks. "But why?"

"Well, I'm a short, often socially awkward tech geek in a school that worships the sports' teams as if they were minor celebrities. You can likely guess why school's hard for me."

Lindsay couldn't guess, she didn't know. She was always popular, and she was so nice and ignorant that she didn't see the unpopular kids suffer. The blond beauty shook her head, ashamed of her ignorance as she saw Cody's cheerful face becoming sadder.

"Most people here want nothing to do with me. They either think I'm a spoiled prep kid, a perverted hormone machine, or an annoying little geek. Many of them just ignore my existence, but some bully me. Thanks to Total Drama, they never run out of new insults. Every now and then some of them even go old school and give me wedgies or stick my head in the toilet. But hey, if I've put up with it for eleven years, what's one more?" Cody says. By the time his little speech was finished, he was looking away from Lindsay. His eyes were starting to get a little watery. He cursed himself for being so pathetic!

Lindsay might not have been the brightest person in the world. Far from it in fact. But even she was able to see the pain on Cody's face as he was trying to hide it from her. She didn't react right away because she was simply too stunned and horrified to move.

People did that to other people? BUT THAT WASN'T NICE!?

"Ba-but-but…that's, like, like, so wrong!?" Lindsay finally says in astonishment.

"I agree. Sadly most of the people don't seem to agree with that idea and never will."

The worst part was how matter-of-factly Cody had said that, like it would never change.

Everything in Cody's words and face now had shaken Lindsay's entire worldview. And there wasn't that much to it. Most people were nice and a few were big dumb meanies. But if what Cody said was true, in this school it was the opposite. It was a lot to take in.

What snapped her out of this trance was Cody starting to turn to walk away from her. Reaching out of her hands, Lindsay quickly grabbed one of Cody's, stopping him dead.

Not noticing the beet red blush on Cody's face, this was the first time a girl ever held his hand, Lindsay's face looked more firm and determined than it ever had before.

"Na-nah! You're not going anywhere Kobold! You're not leaving when you're sad. Your, like, such a nice guy! You helped Trevor and me get out of that icky quicksand. And you set Trevor up with Greta even when you liked Greta. That was all, like, so nice! I'm so not letting my new friend be all mopey on the first day of school!"

Cody suddenly forgot about the hand his was touching. He couldn't believe what he just heard. "Wa-we-we're friends?"

"Of course we are, silly! I only want nice people to be my friends here your, like, the nicest one here!" Lindsay says, smiling at Cody's expression, that wasn't nearly as sad. "Why wouldn't you think I'd want to be your friend?"

"Oh. Well, I've…never really had a friend here before." Cody says, subconsciously taking his hand away and placing it over his other hand while holding them at his chest. His eyes grew in size and dewiness, admitting that out loud made his sadness return.

Reaching out, Lindsay gently grabbed the same hand and held it once again. Smiling, she says, "Well now you do."

Time seemed to stand still. Everything else seemed to melt away into empty nothingness. All that existed for Cody was the breathtakingly sweet and beautiful girl before him who had done more for him in a few minutes than anyone else had done his entire life.

For the first time since laying eyes on Gwen, Cody felt something wonderful within him.

A massive smile crept up along his face…he hadn't smiled this much since long before signing up for Total Drama.

'_How does someone like her even exist? How is it that she's so nice, so cool with everyone? She doesn't hate or ignore me like all of the other girls here…she even thinks of me as a friend…ME! I'm her friend but she's so rich, popular and, and…__**beautiful!**__'_

The Tech Geek then realized what it was he felt…he was starting to fall for Lindsay!

Even though Cody knew that she was dating Tyler and he couldn't, he didn't care now. Just having Lindsay want to be his friend made this a moment that nothing could spoil.

**RIIIIINNNG!**

The school bell ran loudly, announcing it was time for the torture-uh, classes, to begin!

'_Except for that! But you know what, the universe, give me your best shot! For once, I'm actually happy! Tiny, little Cody Anderson will not be your punching bag this time!'_

Returning his attention to the present, Cody looked at Lindsay, smiling with his eyes sparkling in gratitude. "Thanks Lindsay. You have no idea how much this means to me."

"Your welcome Kojak." Lindsay says smiling just as much. "Um…can I have my hand back, please? I, like, need to put some more lotion on it before class starts."

"Um…oh, sorry." Cody says with a blush as he releases Lindsay's hand. Trying to move past the awkwardness he asks, "So, where is your first class?"

"Um," The Blond tapped her forehead, doing what was sometimes very difficult for her to do: think. "Uh...of yeah! I'm in Room 321 for…for buyol…uh, bisex, no…bi-"

"Biology?"

"Yeah…that's it! How'd you know?"

"That's actually my first class too."

"You mean I get to have my first class with my new friend? EEEE!" Lindsay said, smiling and clapping as she happily squealed and jumped up and down a little bit.

The effects of Lindsay's bouncing on her chest entranced Cody, despite his best efforts. But simple entrancement wouldn't be all…within seconds it also became entrapment.

Once again, Cody found himself being tightly hugged by Lindsay with her unknowingly putting his face right in her colossal cleavage! But it was even better this time for Cody. Due to her excitement, the Blonde Bombshell was moving a little bit as she hugged him, basically motor boating him in those luscious breasts of hers. The Tech Geek ended up inhaling a good bit of her perfume, a mix of coconut and apple, in an attempt to get air. But thanks to very scrawny arms, all that happened was he was smooched deeper into her womanly bosom. He didn't care at all! As far as Cody was concerned, this was heaven!

After what was a glorious eternity not nearly long enough, Cody was released from the hug. With his face looking like it was a flaming tomato smeared in bright lipstick, Cody dumbly followed Lindsay to the room whose number he could no longer remember.

Neither of the teens noticed that several other boys had seen most of their conversation. A couple of them were jocks, the top of this school's food chain. They did not look pleased.

"**WHAT THE HELL, MAN!? HOW IS IT THAT CODY OF ALL PEOPLE GETS MOTOR-BOATED BY THE NEW HOTTIE BEFORE FIRST PERIOD!?"**

* * *

Over the next couple of months, Cody had the best time he ever had at school. And there was one reason why…Lindsay! Like some kind of angel, she made his life blessed.

The first blessing came with her friendship. In terms of wonderfulness it matched all of Cody's expectations, hopes, and dreams. She was a sun of optimism and kindness, shining both of those things on all of those lucky enough to be friends with her. Ever since that first day of school, the two of them spent almost all of their time together when they could. Plus their scheduling helped them with this, they had four classes together: biology at the beginning of the day, gym at fourth period, lunch at fifth period, and US history at the end of the day. Having gym and lunch together was particularly helpful.

Both of the teens found the arrangement of their friendship to be a very agreeable one. For Lindsay, she had the benefit of Cody helping her get use to the new school, him explaining things to her when she didn't understand (which happened quite often), and a goofy charm that was so strong when he wasn't being mopey like the first day of school. For Cody, he got his first real friend at school, the attention of a beautiful girl, an increase in his sense of self-worth…and lots of hugs and other brief moments of physical contact!

The second blessing came in the form of new friends. True to Cody's prediction, many people almost out of the gate started to all but fight each other to be friends with Lindsay. While pleased about this, there were other things that Lindsay was not pleased about. She remembered what Cody told her about most of the students here either ignoring or bullying him. So for the first time ever, Lindsay became picky about whom she would be a friend with. Anyone who had actually bullied Cody in the past wasn't even considered. Those who made it past that point often hung out with her and Cody, which she would ask the Tech Geek about afterwards to gauge their reactions to him. At first Cody didn't catch on but he soon did. He never told Lindsay that he knew but it made him happy. But the process wasn't full proof. Eventually others caught on to this pattern too and would treat Cody well when in Lindsay's company…but only in Lindsay's company. For his part, Cody mostly kept his knowledge of this silent for a couple of reasons. Firstly, the times he did tell Lindsay about this sort of thing it felt her feeling very sad and bad about herself…and Cody would endure a lot of crap to avoid that. Secondly, some of the people who initially didn't like Cody actually became true friends after getting to know him.

For all of September and October, there were no true bumps on the road between the two. However, just after the start of November, something came along to change all of that.

* * *

Cody remembered when he found out so well. It started out like any other school day. He was taking the same pathway he normally did. Thanks to endless pranks on the bus, Cody had developed a habit of simply walking to school…at least until he got his driver's license. By a stroke of luck, his pathway leads him right to the gate of Lindsay's mansion. Sometimes he would catch a glimpse of her and say hi before continuing on his way. It looked like it would be so as Lindsay walked out of her mansion's gate right before Cody passed. He was about to say hi when he noticed something. Lindsay's beautiful blue eyes were bloodshot. And it seemed like her nose was stuffed, constantly sniffling. And her lip was trembling. And there wasn't nearly as much make-up as usual. Without saying a word, Lindsay grabbed Cody and starting crying as she held him. Naturally shocked, Cody soon asked what was wrong. What Lindsay said shocked him.

**TYLER HAD BROKEN UP WITH HER! **

Instantly realizing the weight of this, he immediately brought the crying girl to his house. There was no way he'd let her go through school when she was this sad. While grateful, Lindsay was at first concerned about Cody missing school and getting in trouble. Smiling, he said that with a perfect attendance record and his parents never paying his life any attention, there was no way any trouble he might get into wouldn't be worth it.

After that, Cody spent the reminder of the day cheering Lindsay up anyway he could. He knew the thing that would cheer her up the most was a shopping spree, but most of the stores wouldn't start opening for at least three or four more hours. So all Cody had to do was keep her occupied and happy until then. Sadly for him…that would prove difficult!

Despite their friendship, Cody and his home didn't offer much in way of Lindsay's interests. There were few fashion or gossip magazines. Cody's mother used the only make-up in the house, and since it was aimed at women at least twenty years older than her it didn't match Lindsay's preferences in beauty products.

First they tried some sports, in the basement area of Cody's own mansion. While not something Cody really enjoyed doing, it was the only thing that he was fairly certain that Lindsay might enjoy.

And he was right. She enjoyed herself as she and Cody played many sports.

She enjoyed table tennis… until she accidentally hit Cody in the nuts!

She enjoyed actual tennis…until she accidentally hit Cody in the nuts!

She enjoyed a two-person baseball game… until she accidentally hit Cody in the nuts!

She enjoyed bowling… until she accidentally hit Cody in the nuts!

She enjoyed…

Well, by now Cody was curled up on the floor begging for God to just kill him already.

Seeing this, Lindsay ended up giving Cody another one of her very long and very tight hugs. So, again without knowing it, she had kept Cody's face smothered by her breasts.

This almost made Cody ok with the multiple shots to the nuts with hard objects…almost.

Cody suggested that they watch a movie; Lindsay could pick any movie that she wanted to. Traveling up to his room, the blonde didn't believe her eyes. There were thousands of them…literally thousands of movies, of almost every genre, time period, and style!

As he waited for Lindsay to pick one, he knew what she would choose. She'd pick a click-flick at best or…god forbid, a Twilight movie at worst! Curse his mother!

However, what Lindsay ended up picking truly shocked him…a Charlie Chaplin movie! Shocked, Cody asked why she chose this one. Her answer was that she thought the man on the cover looked funny with his big shoes, silly hat, and little square mustache. Questioning if Lindsay would like a silent film but not wanting to risk something worse, Cody put the Charlie Chaplin movie in the DVD player. At first his suspicions were proven correct, as Lindsay would make confused comments to Cody.

'_Its in black and white, is the movie broken?'_

'_Do you have the volume up? I can't hear what they're saying.' _

'_Why are their words instead of talking? Is this suppose to teach you how to read?'_

But those questions stopped the moment that the unveiling of a park statue showed the funny little man sleeping on it…and then he get his pants stuck on the sword of another statue as he's trying to get down…and then the Pledge of Allegiance plays, causing the crowd who are shouting at him to get down to stand at silent attention as if honoring him.

After that…Lindsay started laughing, as she would do throughout the majority of the film. To Cody's initial shock, it turned out that silent era comedies were perfect for Lindsay. They had very easy to follow plots, most of the moments were aimed at comedy and very funny, and they often had that a safe early Hollywood kind of appeal that she discovered she liked.

While Cody liked the movie a lot too, the greater reward was seeing Lindsay laugh. Even months after the break up happened, Cody would not learn that much about it. Between Lindsay's faulty memory and concern about not making her upset by bringing it up, he never dove too deeply into what caused the breakup. The best he could gather was that the two couldn't handle a long-distance relationship. But that was just a guess, at best.

Either way, he and Lindsay returned their attention to the movie, the 1931 film "_City Lights". _The plot had the Tramp, the funny little man on the DVD cover, falling for a blind flower girl and enduring all manner of comedic abuse at various odd jobs to earn enough money for a surgery to cure her of her blindness. He succeeds…right before going to jail. Months later, he by accident finds the no longer blind flower girl. At first she doesn't recognize him but after feeling his hand as he gives her a coin, she does.

She sees someone wonderful she already had meant…as if for the first time.

Lindsay was very happy to see the happy ending (shocking, uh?), noticing her mood was much better. For some reason as the movie finished, she turned to look at Cody. For a reason she couldn't grasp, her smile grew even more as she looked at the Tech Geek.

She sees someone wonderful she already had meant…as if for the first time.

* * *

In the next month or two after Tyler broke up with her, things between Lindsay and Cody both remained the same but also changed, often in ways that they either didn't notice or say. The two were still friends and hung out. If anything, they did so more often since the break up. But things were getting more…awkward between the two friends. There would be pauses in some conversation. Sometimes Lindsay would look away from Cody mid-sentence. Sometimes Cody would stop speaking mid-sentence. And some of their shared friends were developing snickers when hanging out with them. Why would they snicker?

The state of affairs between them remained this way until right before the holiday break, the Friday before the last day leading into it, actually. Lindsay was about to leave her final class, US history, when the teacher asked her to stay. Confused (even more so than normal), the blonde did so.

"I'm not going to sugarcoat it for you, Lindsay." The male teacher says. "You failed the US history mid-term. You failed it massively."

"What?" Lindsay asked, shocked. "How?"

"You need examples? Very well." He says as he brings up her test to his eyes and he puts on his glasses. "To the question of 'Who was the Union Army's commanding general who won the Battle of Vicksburg?' you answered 'the drinky-drunk guy'."

"Well, wasn't he?"

"While I'm shocked and kind of pleased that you knew that much about Ulysses S. Grant, that wasn't his real name."

"No?"

"NO!"

Lindsay got startled by teacher's sudden yell, but nonetheless said nothing.

"And that's not the only test you've failed in my class." The male teacher continued in a much more normal tone. "The best grade you've gotten my class so far has been a C+."

"Well, at least it's a plus…"

"Be that as it may, with this kind of progress you'll never be able to pass my class. Barring some kind of miraculous reversal of fortune for you, I don't see any way out. We've tried assigning you our best tutors but your test scores never show any improvement. Unless you got a A or even a B- on every single test from this point forward, you couldn't get more than a D+ as a final grade at best with your current test scores. I'm sorry to say this but it looks like you'll have to be held back a year and…"

The teacher stopped with a heavy sigh, he hated himself so much right now. The blonde before him was looking like a puppy that had just been kicked in the face. This was the part of the job he hated the most, having to tell his students news like this. And those massive blue eyes looking at him didn't make it any easier. But what else could he do?

"WAIT!" Someone shouted from outside of the room. A manic looking Cody barged in.

"Were you standing on the other edge of the door the whole time?" The teacher asks.

"What if I tutor her before each test and her test scores start to get better? Lindsay can re-take the midterm to show that she could." Cody asks, ignoring the teacher's question.

"You do realize that after today there's only one day left until Christmas break, yes?"

"Lindsay can take the test after class on Monday or before school starts on Monday. You'd have the entire break to grade it, it wouldn't take too much time from your Christmas."

"You do realize that if I agreed to this, you'd have just three nights and two days to help her with half of this class' total course load, everything from the landing on Plymouth Rock to the Civil War, and she'd have to get at least a B+ for me to be swayed, yes?"

"I get the highest grades in your class and I'm always the first one who finishes your tests. I know I can teach her everything she needs to know!" Cody says, attempting to sound more confident than he actually was.

Lindsay looked dumbfounded. "Yo-you do that for me, Carl?"

"Of course Lindsay, that's what friends do." Cody says with a warm smile before turning to the teacher. "So, will you allow Lindsay to re-take the mid-term and if she does well you'll not hold her back a year?"

"Even if she passes this mid-term on the second try, she won't be out of the woods yet. For Lindsay to pass she has to get at least a B- on every single test from this point onward. I wouldn't allow her any second chances like this again. Would you be willing to tutor her before every remaining test of the school year, Cody?"

Cody didn't even blink. "Without a doubt, sir."

The teacher stood their, going through the options before him in his head. Logically, he knew she shouldn't do this; it wouldn't be fair to the other students who either studied hard for the mid-term or knew the material so well. But Lindsay was staring at him with the biggest puppy-dog eyes he'd ever seen. Plus, he was touched at Cody's nobility.

After sighing, the teacher spoke. "Very well, Mr. Anderson. You have convinced me. I will allow Lindsay to re-take the mid-term…" He was interrupted by Lindsay's happy squeal and tight hug. After recomposing himself, he continued with, "…with all new questions, naturally. She will take it Monday after class, by herself, Cody, without you waiting by the door. If she gets at least a B+, I won't recommend that she be held back a year and give her the chance to continually prove herself with every remaining test."

"Oh thank you, sir! Thank you, thank you, thank you!" Cody says as he rapidly shakes the teacher's hand.

"You have nearly 250 years worth of American history to go through, Cody. While grateful for your thanks, I recommend that you and Lindsay get started right away."

Getting the hint, the two teens bolted out of the room as fast as they can, even leaving dust doppelgängers of themselves behind!

Once the dust dissipated, the history teacher let out enough sigh.

'_I hope I never have any daughters, I just can't say no to puppy-dog eyes. Cody, you might not see it but I do. Play your cards right, and you might get a reward for this.' _

* * *

If there was any reward for Cody…it wasn't very forthcoming. Two huge barriers stood in the way of him teaching Lindsay the history she needed to know. The first was convincing her family that it would be in their daughter's best interest to spend a few days in their house, including spending the nights there. Naturally, as a normal and sane father, Lindsay's father wanted to strangle the little geek just on the principle of that suggestion alone! It took the combined efforts of Lindsay, her mother, and her two sisters to get the father to agree to this idea. While he made it perfectly clear he hated the idea, what ultimately swayed Lindsay's father was how Cody was able to help his daughter move out of the heartbreak caused by her break up with Tyler…and the knowledge that if Cody had any nefarious aims for his Lindsay he would have acted on them that very day (it was the only reason why he didn't beat Cody to a bloody pulp for taking his emotionally vulnerable daughter to his house alone instead of to school).

While trying to not admit it, he also thanked Cody for showing his daughter Charlie Chaplin movies too! They along with the movies of other silent film-era comedians like Buster Keaton and Harold Lloyd among others were a refreshing change of pace from the endless stream of modern and bad romantic-comedies and chick flicks he was forced to endure during the family movie nights when his eldest daughter got to choose the movie.

So, with her father occasionally dropping by, Cody was set up in a guest bedroom.

While this solved one problem, it did nothing for the other…actually tutoring Lindsay!

It doesn't take a rocket scientist as to why this endeavor would prove so daunting. And indeed after finally convincing the father to agree to Cody being within walking distance of his easily tricked little angel at night while she wore very little clothing (can't imagine why) until late Saturday night, the two would have had a easier time pulling out teeth! Aside from meals, short bathrooms and shower breaks (well, short for Cody anyway since he didn't need nearly an hours to take a shower), and sleeping; the two spent all of their time in Lindsay's bedroom struggling to get her to remember the names and dates.

But, in all fairness, Lindsay's less than extraordinary mental abilities were only one of the reasons why this was proving so difficult. It was the biggest one, but not the only one.

Some of the onus fell on Cody himself…and the countless distractions he occurred. Chalking it up to Lindsay's sweet but sometimes child-like ignorance, the blonde bombshell had changed into a more comfortable (for her, not for him) set of **really**short short-shorts and a **really**tight tank top. Cody had never seen so much skin on a girl before! She didn't seem to grasp the possible effects this might have a young male.

And the distractions didn't end there, though...no, no. Throughout their nearly daylong learning lesson, Lindsay would often stop to show him something, which she'd go to pick up but would **always** drop and it would **always** roll under the bed. Lindsay would **always **bend over and look under the bed for whatever had gotten there. While doing so, Cody would **always **be treated to seeing her sensational ass wiggling back and forth invitingly, making his neck start to sweat and his crotch to start to strain. But wait, there was even more! Lindsay also appeared to be wearing a bra that was just a bit too small, so it required constant adjustment; meaning she'd stick her hand under her tank top to adjust her boobs. Cody found it harder and harder to focus on topics of the past, not the present.

And all of this was connectable to another distraction, Cody's feelings for Lindsay. Even before this unbelievable show, Cody had been fighting with himself for some time now. Tyler breaking up with Lindsay strengthened Cody's already strong feelings for her. Now she was nice, sweet, rich, popular, beautiful, a friend…and single! But despite that, he didn't act. He didn't want to take advantage of Lindsay after a hard break up. And on top of that, he couldn't believe that Lindsay would actually have any interest in pathetic him.

So, hating himself for it, Cody continued to ignore his feelings and tutor Lindsay.

* * *

"So, the North had the advantage over the South from the start because they had more than twice the population and complete control over the nation's manufacturing..." Cody started to explain.

"...And because the South didn't have diplomatic support from any of the major nations, they would never be able to get enough supplies to outlast the North or beat it in combat. Plus, the lack of international diplomatic recognition meant they could never achieve the status of a sovereign nation." Lindsay finished.

"YES!" Cody exclaimed. "You did it!"

"I did?"

"Yeah, that was the last of it! We've covered all of the material, and you knew it all!"

"Oh my gosh, Cyrus, thank you!" Lindsay squealed.

The blonde girl then hugged the small geek, unwittingly pushing his face into her breasts.

Even by Lindsay's standards, this hug was long, tight, and unrelenting. The Tech Geek could have sworn he heard some faint humming of pleasure coming from the blonde. After over a minute of being in his happiest place on Earth, Cody was finally released.

Standing up and taking a stretch, Cody turned away from Lindsay (to hide his blush) and looked at his watch. "Holy cow, its almost 11:30! We must have been hitting the book harder than I would have guessed. Either way, I've made great progress today. Tomorrow morning I'll stay to confirm that you can remember it all. I'm sure your folks won't mind me crashing here another night, well at least your mom won't. Well, goodnight Lin…"

Cody stopped talking when he felt Lindsay's hand grab his own. Turning around, he saw the beautiful blonde looking at him. She wore a face whose emotion he couldn't pinpoint.

Was it sadness? Confusion? Longing?

"Um…could we talk a little but more? I'm, uh, not sleepy yet. Yeah, not sleepy yet! That's it!" Lindsay says, her voice changing from soft whisper to loud proclamation.

Cody debated what to do for a few moments but decided to yield and sit back down. The smile Lindsay sent his way made him feel much better about his decision. This amazing girl seemed really nervous about something. Cody suddenly welled up with confidence. He needed to fix this, to set it right. But damn it, this girl was so cute, nervous or happy!

"Ok, Lindsay, what do you want to talk about?" Cody asked.

The blonde looked down at the floor for a moment, her nervousness seemed to increase.

"Well…uh, you see, like, there's this, like, friend of mine…and she's confused about something."

"What's she confused about?"

"There's this guy that, like, she likes. But she doesn't think he likes her back."

"Why is she unsure?"

"A lot of things don't make sense to her. She's always messing up, hearing things wrong. She's never been good at much…everybody is so much better than her at, like, everything. She can't tell if this guy likes her or not…but she really wants him to!" Lindsay says, suddenly looking so much sadder than she was a few moments ago.

Cody had a thought. It was such a pleasant thought…it was such an impossible thought.

"Wh-what is the guy like, Lindsay?"

"Oh he's, like, the best guy ever! Sure, he can't play a sport without getting hit in the kiwis and he's not that buff but that all, like, doesn't matter. He's, like, the prefect guy! Whenever something doesn't make sense to m-her…he's always able to help her out. He does whatever he can for her…he's the kindest, sweetest guy she's ever known. And, like, I-she's known A LOT of guys. Whenever she's been down, he brings her right back up. He's smart; he's nice; he's friendly; he's cute... a lot cuter than I would have thought. Uh, SHE would have thought! Just hugging him makes her so happy, like she never wants to let go and hold him as close as she can. I really like feeling him against my boobs…HER boobs, that aren't mine!" Lindsay says, her expression slowly becoming happier and goofier looking. While pausing, she had a massive blush on her lovely face.

Cody by this point had stopped giving an indication he was listening, though he was listening very intently. This was all too much. Could Lindsay actually…LIKE HIM!?

In his shocked state, Cody became no different as Lindsay continued speaking.

"She's known him for months, but started to really like-like him for the past few. The last girl he liked was, like, so different from her. She was smart, strong, and pale, like really pale…with lots of spilt-ends! There's no way he'd ever like her. And even if he did, she couldn't tell. Like everything else, she couldn't pick it up on her own. What's she to do? She must be so dumb, uh? To think a guy as good as that would ever like her that way!?"

By this point, Lindsay was almost reduced to tears. After that, she trailed off and still mumbled some things but Cody couldn't tell what she was saying. She was now looking downward. The Tech Geek could tell that she was a bit embarrassed of herself. She had really put herself out there. For a second, he didn't respond. Even so, he wanted too. Other than when Tyler broke up with her, Cody had never seen Lindsay anywhere near this sad before. It hurt him to see that. It was that, realizing how sad Lindsay looked, which shook Cody out of his stupefied state.

Slowly, Cody began crawling over to Lindsay from the other side of the bed he was sitting on. As he took in handful after handful of bright pink bed sheet, he thought. This had to be a dream; there was no other explanation. There was no way a girl like Lindsay could ever like him. His brain could not believe that there was any other option. Maybe that was why he found himself so emboldened? Since this was a dream, there were no repercussions if it turned out he was wrong. With that knowledge fueling him forward, Cody decided to do something like he'd seen in some movie a while back, something not fitting for the real world. A million voices in his mind were screaming at him to stop his slow advance, to call off this spur of the moment plan before any damage was done.

But Cody didn't stop. Surprising even himself, he got right in front of Lindsay, being so close that he could smell her coconut skin cream and apple-scented shampoo…and feel her large breasts against his chest.

Lindsay's eyes got wide, wider than he'd ever seen them. Her sexy mouth puckered a bit, and she took in a deep breath of surprise. Cody stared into her deep blue eyes, gazing into her heart. He wanted to make myself perfectly clear, to leave no doubt in her mind.

"Your wrong Lindsay, I think that guy really likes your friend too. In fact-" Cody says with deep conviction normally alien to him. He meant that. Closing his eyes, Cody gave Lindsay a deep kiss, his first consensual kiss ever! Nothing could top the magic he felt! When their lips parted, he spoke again, in a whisper into her ear, **"-I know he does."**

For roughly a second, Lindsay looked stunned, not processing what had just happened. Then, her face welled up with joy, her lovely blue eyes sparkling like shining sapphires!

Without realizing she was doing it, Lindsay suddenly grabbed Cody and gave him the tightest and longest hug she had ever given anybody before! The grip on Cody's body was intense, far stronger than he would have guessed Lindsay capable of producing. As she hugged Cody, his face was where it always during Lindsay's hug…in between her boobs. The blonde hadn't been lying…she LOVED the feeling of him in her cleavage!

"YAY! You want me…and not my friend! And I want you too!" Lindsay squealed while still clinging to Cody as if he were a life preserver amid a tumultuous ocean while rocking back and forth, giving the him the best motor-boating anyone could experience! "I have for a long time. Oh, thank you, thank you, thank you! I promise I'll be, like, the best girlfriend ever!"

After that, Cody's head was removed from his pleasurable prison and their lips crashed together. For several hours, the two teens would remain tightly embracing each other. As their lips became figurative generators surging with passionate emotional electricity, there hands would wildly and passionately feel every inch they could of their lover.

This was how the dream ended, in the middle as dreams almost always do…with Cody and Lindsay enjoying the radiant dawn of a new romance as midnight approached them.

* * *

With the golden rays of the early dawn seeping into the room, Cody happily sighed. He was content. Everything was still blurry; his eyes were still just starting to open. That's one of the miracles of dreams, time and space of almost no fixed meaning, being unique in length and features with every dream. The other miracle was the dreams themselves.

Never before in his life could he recall a moment where Lindsay looked as beautiful as she did in his dream. Her beautiful blue eyes, golden blonde hair, amazing figure, glorious breasts…all highlighted by her barely wearing any clothing and the moonlight.

If there could be a definite definition of beauty to Cody…that image would surely be it.

But it wasn't just her looks…Lindsay had actually said she liked him and wanted to be his girlfriend! And while doing so, she had laid herself bare, hiding nothing from him. She was so sincere and sweet, so amazing and beyond what he could reasonably hope for.

He remembered the feelings coursing through him as their lips meet ever so romantically.

It was too good to be true though. There's a reason why they say things like that are what dreams are made of, right? And no matter how wonderful a dream is; it's just a dream, nothing more. But it sure was a dream that he wanted to cherish for the rest of his life.

Still, Cody did feel just barely more saddened by realizing that what he remembered was a dream. While often wonderful, a dream is like a stone loosened upward from a sling. How thrilling the launch towards the heavens…how breathtaking the apex of ecstasy…and how disappointing the descent as reality's gravity drags it back to truth.

But even with reality's gravity bearing on him, Cody smiled in memory of the dream.

He stretched and sat up, feeling the covers of the bed slightly roll away from him, to prepare for a new day.

But as he sat up, he suddenly felt an arm reach around his chest and pull him back down to the bed!

"...mmmm... it's too early..." A **female** voice muttered.

Cody's eyes suddenly widened with surprise!

As they did, Cody's teal eyes for the first time got a good look at the room he was in. It didn't look right, every feature he could see clashed with how his room in this house looked like. The most startling feature he saw was the bright pink bedcovers over him!

He was even more surprised when someone's head began to nuzzle against his shoulder!

Slowly, Cody moved his hand across the arm that was wrapped around his chest just to make sure he wasn't imagining this and to make sure he wasn't still dreaming. He continued to move it down the mysterious arm around his chest to the owner's shoulder.

He froze when he heard the female voice giggling. "Please stop! That tickles!"

The Tech Geek couldn't believe that there was an actual girl cuddling with him…HIM!

He slowly turned his head to his left to see the face of this girl. Could it really be…?

Imagine his surprise when he saw the blonde beauty he had come to develop feelings for cuddled up to him. The faint breath of **Lindsay** was pushing against his shoulder blade.

_'Oh... my... last night... wasn't a dream?!' _He thought to himself. _'It's real?! __**It's all real!'**_

By now, Cody was smiling from ear to ear. It was all real. Everything that transpired the night before: Lindsay admitting she had feelings for him; their kiss; this... **this was real!**

Lindsay opened her eyes slowly as smiled as she gazed upon what appeared to be a very happy Cody. The blonde couldn't help but display a smile matching Cody's in size.

"Its, like, so nice to see you smile like that sight first thing in the morning," She beamed. "Good morning handsome."

"Good morning to you too... beautiful... oh wow, it's so weird saying that for the first time."

"Aw, I'm the first girl you called beautiful first thing in the morning? How sweet!"

"Not as sweet as you and your kisses are." Cody grinned.

The two shared a small laugh as they continued to stare at each other while cuddling.

"Seriously Lindsay, I can't express in words how happy you made me last night."

"I know right! I, like, never wanted it to end. And I was worried before that, like really worried. I mean I'd been in this really cute top and short-shorts for hours and you didn't do anything. It took me a long time to pick out this outfit and I was getting worried that you didn't think I was hot and…" Linsday starts to say.

"Wa-wait…whoa, time out!" Cody interrupts. "You were dressing like that on purpose!?"

Lindsay bites her lip; Cody had to fight the urge to kiss it. "Um…yeah…was that bad?"

"Lindsay, I never thought I'd ever say this about a beautiful girl showing she's beautiful but yes. I was struggling to keep on teaching you. When you came in with those clothes on, I was tempted to lunge at you and feel as much of your sexy body as I could and…!" Cody suddenly stopped, and started to cough with his face turning red from embarrassment. Lindsay just giggled and nuzzled his shoulder a little bit more.

"But I would have liked that…like really liked that! I like it when guys I like touch me." Lindsay says. She notices that one of Cody's arms is wrapped around her lower waist. Her butt was just below his hand, within grasp. Cody knew this and repressed the urge to sneak a feel. The blonde moved one of her hands so her slender fingers grasped his hand. To his initial shock, Cody found his hand moving south. His fingers guided by her hand touched her short's waistband before having them grasp a firm, smooth fleshy mass with only the short's fabric separating Cody's hand from Lindsay butt-cheek. He loved it!

They stayed that way for over a minute. Cody wanted to talk but he couldn't seem to get his mouth to work. Something else had his entire intelligent brain's strictest attention.

After the ability of speech returned to him, Cody after some initial struggling spoke. "But seriously, why would you risk that when so much was on the line for you? As grateful as I am for how things turned out, if you don't pass this test you'll be held back a year."

"Well…I'd been liking you for a while. Do you know how long a while is? Its long! I tried some of my usual tricks for seeing if a guy likes me but none of them worked. And this might have been the only time where I could see if you actually liked me back."

"But still, why take the risk? Why risk being held back a year?"

"It wouldn't be that bad to be back. I, like, don't want to be held back a year but its, like, only a year. If I didn't use this time to see if you liked me, I would have regretted it for, like, my whole life. And that's a lot longer than just one year."

"Y-y-you…you thought seeing if I liked you was more important than the mid-term?"

"You got that right! No guy's made me as happy as you…**Cody**."

Cody didn't speak for a few seconds.

"M-ma-my name?"

"What about it?"

"You remembered my name!?"

"Oh…my…gosh! Your right! YAY! Cody, Cody, Cody, Cody…I'm dating Cody! I'm dating my dream guy and his name is Co-dee! The guy I love is named Co-dee!"

As Lindsay cheered at finally remembering a new boyfriend's name so quickly, Cody said nothing. For a space of time Cody didn't know, he didn't say another word.

As her elation died down, the blonde looked over at the Tech Geek holding her body so lovingly. She hated herself for it but what she saw she didn't understand.

"C-Cody? Wh…uh, Cody…? What's the matter? Are you sad? **You're crying."**

It was true, Cody was crying. But he not because he was sad…quite the opposite, actually. After years of being single despite his best efforts, after years of searching for that special girl who would return his bottomless affection, after years waiting for a girl to say she loved him…**the wait was over.** Cody found that girl, and she was holding him. The happiness in his very being was greater than any he could have previously imagined!

As the Geek Tech attempted to explain how he felt, Lindsay affectionately wiped the tears out of his eyes. Touched by the gesture and the look of concern on her lovely face, he continued to cry. Cody started to blubber about childish he felt for crying now.

But as Lindsay slowly understood what he was feeling, she didn't think it was childish. Soon Lindsay found her own eyes glistening with tears of happiness. Not waiting until Cody finished his idiotic blubbering, Lindsay kissed him as passionately as she could.

The kiss was long and sweet, only ending because of both of them needing to breathe.

Cody looked around his dream girl's room as if seeing it for the first time, making sure that it was in fact reality. It was! Lindsay's already angelic face was lit up in golden sepia as the rays of the early dawn gently fell upon it. Looking at the clock, Cody realized how early it was. According to Lindsay, her entire family were really, really late sleepers.

They might have had two or three hours together before any of them even started to stir.

"So, Lindsay, while I'm laying here in the best place on earth," Cody says, causing Lindsay to squeal with joy, "how about we see how much you remember for the test?"

"Ok."

"Who was the Union Army's commanding general who won the Battle of Vicksburg?"

Lindsay tapped her finger to lip for a few seconds as she started developing a sexy smirk. "The drinky-drunk guy."

Cody looked speechless. "Uh…no. No, that's wrong Lindsay."

"Oh poo. And here I thought I was right." Lindsay starts to say in feigned disappointment. "If only there was some way my sexy tutor with sweet lips could help me remember? Oh, what's a girl to do?" By now the smirk was ear to ear on Lindsay.

Growing a smirk on his own face, Cody gave Lindsay a long and deep kiss.

"The commanding general of the Union Army who won the Battle of Vicksburg was General Ulysses S. Grant, who was born with the name Hiram Ulysses Grant before he was mistakenly enrolled to West Point as "Ulysses S. Grant of Ohio" by Congressman Thomas L. Hamer. At West Point he adopted this name with only a S as a middle name." Lindsay confidently says.

Cody stares at the blonde with his mouth agape…and a little more turned on than before.

"Hu-how…how did you do that Linsday? That was amazing!"

"I guess I just have a really good tutor…with very sweet lips!" Lindsay says looking as sexy as she could, and as a result almost causing Cody to faint with a massive red blush. "Ask me another question, Cody?"

"Ok. Let's see…why was Thomas Jefferson the person selected to write the Declaration of Independence?"

"Um…" Lindsay says again tapping her lips. "Let me think, let me think…" The sexy grin that grew on her face was the warning of her wrong answer…and Cody's lips.

* * *

This was how the two teens would spend the majority of the day, remaining within a foot of each other, usually holding each other tightly, Lindsay getting questions "wrong", and her discovering the "right" answer after making out a little with her new boyfriend Cody.

However, as her test results for the mid-term would show, Lindsay in fact knew all of the answers. Nearly knocking everyone over, when Lindsay revealed her mid-term, it came back with a perfect score…something unknown in Lindsay's household before this point.

Seeing this as good a point as any, Lindsay decided to reveal her and Cody's relationship. Her father took it very well…he only chased Cody around with intent of killing him for one hour. What got him to stop was his wife pointing out how happy his daughter was and how Cody seemed to be able to tutor her like no one else could. The reminder of the school year would prove this; every test that Lindsay received tutoring from Cody for she did infinitely better than if she hadn't. For the first time ever, there wasn't a single F. Thanks to this track record and being as gentlemanly as he could, Cody quickly won over Lindsay's mother and her two sisters. The father of the family wasn't so easily swayed. For quite some time there would be an unspoken tension between Lindsay's father and Cody but eventually this went away. In fact, Lindsay's father would someday come to see Cody almost as a son.

While Cody was very grateful to have the support of her family, what he cared about far more was Lindsay. Everyday, he would pinch himself to make sure he wasn't dreaming.

But everyday, he realized that this was reality. It was the best reality he could have hoped for.

His reality became as good as the best of dreams…dreams scented of coconut and apple.

* * *

**And there you have it, my first ever attempt at a Total Drama one-shot and a purely romantic story that is completed (****"A TDA Love Triangle with Betty, Cody, and Gwenny" is my actual first attempt at pure TD romance but its not finished yet).**

**Yet me say that I likely screwed up handling Tyler breaking up with Lindsay but long distance relationships can take their toil on a couple. In all honestly the reason why the break up with Tyler isn't focused on that much is because I didn't want to make Tyler your standard jerk. Let me know your thoughts, ok? **

**I'd like to briefly discuss Lindsay and Charlie Chaplin. I realize this might be me stretching a bit in terms of creditability but just hear me out. I'll admit, this might just be me thinking the idea is cute without being plausible in terms of Lindsay's character. However, I feel like she'd like Charlie Chaplin movies because they use humor that's well done but not rocket science to understand, have very simple plots that are very easy to follow, and you know its going to realize in a happy ending. Please let me know your opinions about Lindsay liking Charlie Chaplin films, ok? **

**Also, while you're at it, please feel free to leave a review expressing your thoughts on this one-shot as a whole. I sincerely hope you enjoyed this Total Drama one-shot. **

**If you did, please review, favor, and spread the word! :) **


End file.
